


Suck the love from your heart (leave you breathless.)

by Buttercup_ghost



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Abandonment, Abandonment Issues, Angst, Break Up, Character Study, Child Abandonment, F/F, F/M, Hunson Why, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kinda, Marceline-centric, Pre-Series, Spoilers, Stakes (Adventure Time), Stakes spoilers, intimacy issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_ghost/pseuds/Buttercup_ghost
Summary: Here's the turning point of the story: you fall in love.





	

Here is the beginning of the story: you are not truthful  
Here is the climax of the story: you hide your feelings  
Here is the end of the story: it bites you in the ass

____

The first time your happy is when you're four, your mom humming a tune about gardens, in a warm embrace. You forget for a moment how you've never seen your father's face, how only you and your mom are here in this messy van, no other place to call home. You forget that you've never had a friend, how whenever someone sees you they scream, forget how your mom cries in the nights.

(You wonder why he left, why everyone was scared of you. You weren't quite demon, weren't quite human. You never belonged.)

_____

Here's the truth of the story: you're not who you want to be.  
_____

The second time you're happy is in the arms of Simon, hanbo nuzzled in the croke of your arm, the feeling of having a father spreading over you like a blanket.

(This is the last time your happy in a while, one crown corrupting simon, a head gone mad, and you're alone again.)

_____

Here's the flaw of the story: Simon leaves you with a demon who claims he's your father. He consumes your fries and says you're to be queen, despite the fact that he doesn't even know you.

_____

  
The third time you're happy is when you go to earth, leave the nightosphere. You live in and out of hiding, people still screaming and running no matter what you do until—until you gain their trust, until save them. Suddenly you're fighting vampires with smiles stretching ear to ear, humans _actually smiling with you._ And you're happy, found another family, this time you say you're going to protect them, but that's before

Before you're bitten.

(You can't stay with the humans anymore, you're a vampire. No one wants you, no one wants a _vampire_. No part of you is human, anymore.)

____

This is the color of the story: red, red, _red._ The color of your old childhood shirt, the color of hambo, the color you need to eat and the color of blood that no longer flows through your veins. You're whole self, past, future, present, whole life, is red upon red, lacing itself into your very being. You're red, and so is this story.

___

The fourth time you're happy is when you gain something. You move around a lot, at first alone, then not. There's no humans left, at least none that you've found, instead being replaced by weird creatures like you. And so when you find someone with gray tone skin and a guitar you grow close. It's not love per say— at least you don't think, you're life has been devoid of such things for a while — but what flutters in your chest is something akin to it. For a while you feel like maybe things will be alright, you don't claw at your skin hoping for red to trickle out, you don't knaw at your lips or claw at your chest, trying to get air you don't need in, not anymore. Instead you smile and sing and just _chill_ with him, and you're _happy_.

He sells hanbo, and you want to scream. For a moment it feels like the whole world is crashing down, desperate searching cut short by a question to him you tried to keep nonchalant, a answer without remorse pulling the rug from under you as you scream at him to _leave, leave, just **get** **out** because—_

The one thing you had left of simon is gone.

(Years later in the same house you find happiness in two fools, a human and dog, and you smile as you tease them. At first you're the big bad scary vampire, a role you've taken in despite yourself, come to take their house from them, but soon you're _friends_ and it's a wonderous feeling. It's not perfect though, they think they are nothing more than a _joke_ to you, and it hurts because _you_ made them feel that, _you_ put up that front. You wish you could just be honest.)

____

Here's the turning point of the story: you fall in love.

____

She's sweet, sweeter then anything you've ever laid eyes upon, not a harsh red but a soft pink instead. She's a bit stuck up and proper, but she's _fun_. When she lets go and actually does what she wants to do, she's _addicting_. With her is where you find the fifth time, sixth time, seventh time– with her you're truly _happy_. You wonder if this is how simon felt with Betty, if it felt like he would take on the whole world if it made her smile.

(But in the end you're just her problem, just like you've been for everyone else, for your father, your mother, Simon, _everyone._ )

_____

  
Here is the beginning, climax, and end of the story: you're a screw up who hides what you feel, afraid of being hurt, and you drive everyone you love away because of it.

 


End file.
